Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to amphibious transportation, specifically to movement of a land vehicle and/or substantial cargo on land and water.
A recent patent search and prior art investigation included over 600 patent abstracts, patents, and magazine/newspaper articles, wherein many ingenious inventions were reviewed. Three representative patents are discussed below which the applicant believes are pertinent due to features like some of those included in this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,577 to Struyk (1975) titled xe2x80x9cLand and Water Transportxe2x80x9d discloses:
(a) xe2x80x9c . . . a means for floating and transporting a land vehicle to thus convert the same to an amphibious vehicle. . . xe2x80x9d
(b) xe2x80x9c . . . that other vehicles, such as a trailer, tractor, etc. may be supported on the structure of the present invention for travel thereof over a body of water . . . .xe2x80x9d
Disadvantages of Struyk""s invention include:
(a) cumbersome pre-launch and post-landing processes of assembling and disassembling several individual components,
(b) a relatively complex design,
(c) lack of flotation and strength for moving substantial cargo,
(d) lack of features for operating in adverse situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,439 to Brush (1962) titled xe2x80x9cFoldable Catamaranxe2x80x9d discloses the ability to carry an automobile. Disadvantages include:
(a) a relatively complex design,
(b) lack of flotation and strength for moving substantial cargo,
(c) lack of features for operating in adverse situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,511 to Sisil (1973) titled xe2x80x9cFoldable and Trailerable Pontoon Boatxe2x80x9d discloses a pair of winch-deployed pontoons, movable xe2x80x9c . . . between an inner folded position inboard of the main deck and an extended position below and outboard of the [sic] main deck . . . . xe2x80x9d Disadvantages include:
(a) the necessity of leaving the boat""s trailer at the launch site,
(b) lack of flotation and strength for moving substantial cargo,
(c) lack of features for operating in adverse situations.
The following paragraph applies to amphibious vehicles which are self-propelled on both land and water.
Recreational/utilitarian amphibious vehicles are typically too small and underpowered for use on public roads or for moving substantial cargo. Also, they lack features for coping with adverse conditions. Military-type amphibious vehicles are generally too large, heavy, and slow, for road usexe2x80x94a notable exception being the familiar xe2x80x9cDuckxe2x80x9d (DUKW). Apart from road-use limitations, such specialized vehicles often require unusual repair items and maintenance expertise.
The next paragraph, based on the applicant""s personal experience, relates to existing equipment and methods for moving cargo on both land and water in conventional marine operations.
Frequently, marine operations such as dredging, diving, oil well drilling, hazardous material cleanup, breakwater construction, etc., are away from any truck-accessible location. Often, work must be interrupted while the operation""s derrick barge and pusher boat, or the equivalent, rendezvous with a cargo truck. This wastes time, money, and fuel. Also, it increases fuel-combustion pollution in areas which may be already polluted or environmentally sensitive.
This application is for a road-towed self-propelled barge. The barge can be towed on public roads and can propel afloat a vehicle such as a tow vehicle, and substantial cargo. It can accomplish such movement on land and water, and transition therebetween, in a safe and efficient manner despite adverse conditions. Furthermore, it is relatively simple and cost-effective to build and maintain.
The basic object of the road-towed self-propelled barge is to enable safe and practical movement of cargo and equipment on land including public roads and on bodies of water. In addition to protection of human life and property, far-reaching benefits discussed shortly include safeguarding the natural environment, increased agricultural production, reduced waste of natural resources, and financial savings.
An important object and advantage of the barge is the transportation afloat, despite adverse conditions, of a variety of relatively-heavy special-purpose vehicles and equipment, from the most expedient launch point. This would be extremely valuable to search and rescue units, emergency medical services, fire and police departments, hazardous material response teams, etc.
Additionally, this cost-effective, environmentally low-impact device for amphibious transportation of equipment, cargo, and vehicles would facilitate:
(a) better monitoring and protection of wetland and wildlife areas,
(b) reuse of idle farmlands not otherwise economically accessible,
(c) secondary and tertiary oil production from abandoned oil fields not otherwise economically accessible.
Scientific, military, and commercial expeditions could use the barge to ferry vehicles and equipment. Many other uses of the barge may be easily visualized, such as those related to educational and recreational pursuits.
Another advantage of the road-towed self-propelled barge is its water-ballast system for adjusting fore-and-aft trim and port-and-starboard list. This feature is useful for counterbalancing on-board loads, for extrication from grounding, and for improving stability in adverse winds, waves, and currents.
A further advantage of the barge is its relatively simple design with extensive use of conventional items and installations.
Basic advantages of the barge over prior art are:
(a) regarding U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,577 to Struyk (1975):
(1) to move a land vehicle from land to water to land repeatedly, without excessive time and effort in transition,
(2) to use a comparatively simple design,
(3) to move substantial cargo,
(4) to operate in adverse situations;
(b) regarding U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,439 to Brush (1962):
(1) to use a comparatively simple design,
(2) to move substantial cargo,
(3) to operate in adverse situations;
(c) regarding U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,511 to Sisil (1973):
(1) to launch a watercraft without leaving its trailer at the launch site,
(2) to carry a vehicle capable of towing such a watercraft on land,
(3) to move substantial cargo,
(4) to operate in adverse situations;
(d) regarding recreational/utilitarian amphibious vehicles:
(1) to allow relatively unlimited use of public roads,
(2) to use a conventional vehicle for movement on land,
(3) to use common repair items and maintenance expertise,
(4) to move substantial cargo,
(5) to operate in adverse situations;
(e) regarding military-type amphibious vehicles:
(1) to allow relatively unlimited use of public roads,
(2) to use a conventional vehicle for movement on land,
(3) to use common repair items and maintenance expertise;
(f) regarding existing equipment and methods for moving cargo on both land and water in conventional marine operations:
(1) to permit delivery of cargo, with minimal work interruption, to a water-isolated job site,
(2) to permit delivery of cargo to a water-isolated job site at reduced fuel, equipment, and personnel costs,
(3) to reduce idle-equipment costs by using a barge which can be efficiently moved on land to other job sites,
(4) to reduce repair and maintenance costs by using a barge which can be efficiently moved on land to a workshop,
(5) to reduce hull maintenance costs and the risk of heavy-weather damage by using a barge which can be efficiently moved ashore,
(6) to reduce security costs and risks of theft and vandalism by using a barge which can be efficiently moved on land to a safe location,
(7) to reduce fuel-combustion pollution by using a launch point closer to a job site than a rendezvous point for a derrick barge and pusher boat (or the equivalent) and a cargo truck,
(8) to reduce fuel-combustion pollution by using a relatively fuel-efficient cargo watercraft,
(9) to enable environmentally low-impact cargo delivery across land and water in areas having few access routes.